Mirror
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: Akito arrives and pulls Kyou's braclet off. Its kinda the same as the last 2 eps but more characters are in and more happens. 2 chapters are up and I'm working on the third, which should have some shonen-ai in it.
1. Default Chapter

~~MIRROR~~  
  
(Based on the song by: Lithic)  
  
Theme: Kyou/Fruits Basket  
  
Genre: Drama/Thriller/Dark.  
  
Rated: 13 and up. (R)  
  
Plot: Kyou's braclet is taken off by Akito and his actions do some  
  
damage to Tohru and the rest of the cast.  
  
Chracters: Tohru, Kyou, Yuki, Haru, Ayame, Akito, Shigure, Hatori, Kana, Kisa,   
  
Hiro, Momiji.  
  
Part One: Akito Arrives.  
  
Kyou set on the roof of the Sohma house and looked at the sky.  
  
He sighed alittle and looked at the clouds quietly, everynow and then  
  
he held up his arm and looked at the black and white beaded braclet  
  
on his wrist. He flicked it a couple of times and sighed again then  
  
looked down at the ground, to watch what was going on below because  
  
he heard a familiar voice. The only thing was... he hoped it was the  
  
wrong voice he was hearing.  
  
"Greetings Tohru, Shigure...Yuki" Akito's voice was quiet and somewhat  
  
gentle. But also emotionless at the same time.  
  
"Well Well, Akito...What a surprise it is to see you here." Shigure said,  
  
trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. He bowed, So did Yuki and  
  
Tohru. They then moved out of the way so Akito could go inside, they  
  
followed quickley behind him. Kyou smirked and watched them walk inside,  
  
he figured he would wait alittle while before going inside himself.   
  
Inside the house Hiro, Kisa, Kana and Ayame stood up to greet Akito as he   
  
entered. They bowed to him and he returned their greeting then sat down.  
  
He looked at all of them and wondered why they were all here. He turned to   
  
ask Shigure about it, but not before shooting Kana a diry look.  
  
"Shigure...why are they all here...?" Akito asked calmly.  
  
"Well, Hiro and Kisa have been here alot latley...Kisa is here because of Tohru  
  
and Hiro is here because of Kisa...and well...Ayame will be Ayame, if you know  
  
what I mean..." Shigure finished.  
  
"Yes...." Akito said slowly and then looked at Kana. "What about...Her..?"  
  
"Oh uh....well I knew Kana from when she...uh...." Shigure stopped then figured  
  
out another way to put it without bringing up anything. "Lets just say she's a   
  
friend of mine..."   
  
"I see...." Akito shot Kana another cold glare and even though she didn't  
  
remember him she still felt alittle worried, even though she didn't know quit   
  
why. She stayed quiet and blinked at him every now and then.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Kyou, who was still laying on the roof decided that he had better go inside   
  
sometime,just so Akito wouldn't get mad and the fact he wasn't there later on.  
  
He sighed and looked at the clouds for a few more seconds, then glanced at his   
  
braclet agian before getting up and slowly walking inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Akito blinked and looked towards the door as Kyou entered.  
  
He had his arms crossed and quickley rushed inside to sit down, not even   
  
bothering to bow. Akito smirked but didn't do anything because he knew how  
  
Kyou was. "Hello Kyou..."   
  
Kyou heard him but didn't answer and just smirked alittle and growled.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Tohru blinked as she watched the two then stood up and started to head   
  
towards the kitchen. "Is everyone in the mood for some tea?!" she asked,   
  
sounding surprisingly happy seeing as how Akito was there.  
  
Everyone nodded and watched her as she walked into the kitchen. After that  
  
Akito looked around at everyone again then glanced at Ayame who stood up.  
  
He swung his hair around so it was hanging loosely over his right shoulder then  
  
headed for the kitchen also. "Oh Toooohru! I'm coming to help you!" he said  
  
in a hyper voice then bounced off into the kitchen. Yuki put his head in his hands  
  
and sighed. "Will it ever end?!"  
  
Shigure blinked. "Will what ever end, Yuki...?"  
  
Yuki sighed again. "That happy-go-lucky attitude and voice of his..." he looked  
  
up towards Shigure. "It gets on my nerves!"   
  
"Oh that...well as I said before...Aya will be Aya..." Shigure answered then   
  
blinked as he heard Ayame start to talk none-stop to Tohru, who was 'trying'   
  
to make tea. He laughed alittle, then stopped after a few seconds because he   
  
noticed everyone but Kana was looking at him like he was an idiot.   
  
Kana found the Ayame ordeal rather funny herself, but she tried not to laugh.  
  
Kyou smirked "Ayame that bastard....I wish he would get the hell out of here  
  
and NEVER come back!" He yelled angerly and shut his eyes.   
  
"Eheh...Really Kyou...I know Ayame can be alittle out of control sometimes... But  
  
if you get to know him little more and see him differently, he isn't that bad of guy!"   
  
Shigure chimed in, trying to lighten the mood in the room.  
  
Yuki overheard what Shigure said and shuttered at the thought. "Ayame...I'm  
  
asshamed that he's even my brother...." Yuki said quietly then smirked.  
  
Shigure sighed. "Poor, poor Aya....They act so cruel towards you!" Shigure said,  
  
though he was talking to himself rather then to Ayame, or anyone else in the   
  
room for that matter.  
  
Akito looked over at Kisa and Hiro and watched them for a second.   
  
Kisa looked at him with fear in her eyes and didn't say anything "......."  
  
Hiro looked at Akito alittle coldly. Akito smiled at the fact that Hiro protected Kisa  
  
and turned to look at the other side of the room. He suddenly turned his gaze  
  
over towards the door as yet another member of the Sohma family stepped inside.  
  
Shigure blinked. "Oh, Ha'ri! What a surprise!." he said cheerfully.   
  
Hatori smirked.  
  
"Why are you here...?" Shigure asked, thinking it was odd that Hatori had come by.  
  
"I came because I have to check up on Akito and see how his illness is coming  
  
along and Mo--" Hatori stopped talking suddenly and looked at Kana who was  
  
sitting across the room at the end of the table. Kana smiled at him.  
  
"Hi Hatori!" she smiled brightly. ((Note she doesnt think of him as anything more   
  
then a friends since her memory was erased.)) "How are you?" she asked   
  
cheerfully.  
  
Hatori blinked and looked down for a few seconds. 'K...Kana....' he quickley looked  
  
by back up though. "...Uh, I'm fine...what about you?" he managed to smile alittle.  
  
"I'm good!" she paused and looked at him. "...um...Whats wrong...?"  
  
Kana blinked alittle.  
  
Hatori smirked again. "..Nothing...." he answered then went to sit down, and out   
  
of instinct ended up sitting by Kana. Who didn't seem to mind. Akito gave Hatori an  
  
evil glare.  
  
"Oh...um, Momiji came too." Hatori added as Momiji rushed into the room. He smiled  
  
at the group then looked around. "Where's Tohru...?" he asked, with sad eyes.  
  
"Oh, hehe. She's in the kitchen with Ayame making tea." Shigure answered and   
  
chuckled a alittle. Momiji looked at Hatori and Kana then smiled alittle.  
  
"Hiya Kana!" Momjij squeaked and smiled, waving happily.  
  
"Hello Momiji." Kana smiled and waved back alittle. Laughing at the boy.  
  
Hatori cleared his throat.  
  
Momiji blinked.  
  
"Hey Ha'ri, weren't you gonna look at Akito?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Hatori nodded. "Yes..." he answered then went over to Akito with his bag of  
  
medical supplies. Akito just watched him and let him do what he wanted.  
  
Momiji watched Hatori for a few seconds also then headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Yuki listened to Ayame and put his head down. "Ayame and his life stories....  
  
Honestly, he's told them all so many times he's probably starting to believe them  
  
himself..." he said coldly.   
  
Shigure sighed, but laughed alittle.   
  
Kyou growled. 'GOD, I CAN'T STAND IT!!!" he yelled. "SHIGURE, GET HIM OUT OF  
  
HERE!!!"   
  
"Now now, Kyou....don't be so mean, Aya means well.." Shigure commented.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF HE MEANS WELL OR NOT! I KNOW HE'S TRYING TO CHEER   
  
EVERYONE UP, BUT HE'S JUST MAKIN' EVERYTHING WORSE!!"  
  
"Oh like you should talk, Kyou! Your yelling even louder then he is, and your   
  
certainly not making things better!" Yuki said coldly then glared at Kyou.  
  
"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT HIM OUTTA HERE!!!" Kyou yelled back.  
  
"DAMMIT YOURE ALWAYS TRYIN' TO PISS ME OFF AREN'T YA, ALWAYS TRYIN'  
  
TO BLAME STUFF ON ME!!!" Kyou shouted and glared back. "I'LL BET IF I WERE  
  
A MEMBER OF THE ZODIAC YOU WOULDN'T ACT THE SAME WAY!!" He added.  
  
"You not being in the zodiac has nothing to do with this, and it wouldn't change   
  
anything! Even if you WERE a member of the zodiac, even if you were something  
  
other than just a stupid cat, It STILL wouldn't change the fact that you're a  
  
loudmouth, hotheaded jerk!" Yuki shouted back then fell silent.   
  
So did everyone else in the room. Surprised at what Yuki had said, and that he had  
  
actually yelled it.  
  
Kyou growled and glared death at Yuki. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! I DON'T CARE  
  
WHAT YOU THINK!!!"  
  
" Like I care?! It's because of YOU that everyone is 'most' afraid of the curse! It's  
  
because of YOU that everyone's memories had to be erased, It's because of YOU  
  
that the zodiac curse is feared so much! DO YOU REALLY REALIZE WHAT THE TRUE   
  
ZODIAC CURSE IS?!" Yuki screamed then stood up.   
  
Kisa looked at Yuki with fear in her eyes and backed away from the table. Hiro  
  
pulled her into a protective hug then watched as Yuki and Kyou stared at each  
  
other.  
  
Kyou, who had stood up a few minutes ago, dropped to his knees.  
  
and looked at the ground, glancing at his braclet. "...........Yuki......"  
  
Kyou looked up again. "Of course I know what the curse is.....how could I not..."  
  
His eyes started to tear up as he stood back up and started to head out the door.  
  
Kana, Hatori, Kisa and Hiro all watched and listened in shock. Akito on the  
  
other hand found it quite amusing. He smiled evilly then grabbed Kyou by the   
  
wrist before he had time to walk out. Kyou blinked in shock as Akito held him   
  
tightly by the arm and placed his fingers lightly over Kyou's braclet and started to  
  
run his fingers over the beads. Yuki froze and watched Akito in fright.   
  
"............................................................"  
  
No one spoke as they watched. Kisa and Hiro and Kana had no idea what was   
  
going on.....But Yuki, Hatori and Kyou knew all to well.   
  
Akito smiled slyly at Kyou then slowly started to slide the braclet off of Kyou's wrist.  
  
Kyou watched Akito, hoping he wouldn't really pull it completly off.  
  
Suddenly Kyou's breath caught in his throat and the tears in his eyes went away.   
  
Because his hurt was now turning into fear.....  
  
Yuki ran across the room to try and reach Akito before it was to late.  
  
"Akito! Stop it!!!" Yuki screamed.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!! ....I'm typing part two right now though....^^;;  
  
Part Two: The Zodiac's True Curse. The Year of The Cat... 


	2. The Zodiacs True Curse, the year of the ...

Part Two: The Zodiac's True Curse. The Year of The Cat...  
  
"Akito! Stop it!!!" Yuki screamed.  
  
Yuki rushed across the room, trying to get there in time to stop Akito from pulling  
  
Kyou's braclet off.  
  
Kyou glanced at Yuki with a frightened look in his eyes as his braclet hit the floor.  
  
Yuki gasped the watched as Kyou fell to his knees again and placed his hands   
  
over his face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Kyou screamed, he started to shake alittle.  
  
Yuki turned to look at Kisa, Hiro and Momiji. "You Three Get Out Of Here, NOW!!!"   
  
He yelled. And watched to make sure that they left. They had rushed up stairs and Ayame  
  
and Tohru had rushed out of the kitchen at hearing all the yelling.  
  
"Kyou...!?" Tohru yelled and run over to him.   
  
Kyou just growled and pushed her away again. "Stay Away From Me!!!" He shouted.  
  
then ran outside. His eyes were starting to glow a bright red color. They stood out  
  
in the darkening night sky. The sun was setting and the clouds were growing darker.  
  
"Kyou, Wait!" Tohru yelled and started to run after him. Yuki grabbed her by the   
  
shoulder and nodded his head. "Leave him be, Miss. Honda..." he said, quietly.  
  
She looked back outside with a worried look but nodded back at Yuki. "....Alright..."  
  
Ayame looked around the room then at Akito. "What happened here...?!"  
  
Yuki looked at him. "Akito pulled Kyou's braclet off....that's really all I need to say  
  
for now..." he answered. Ayame nodded. Akito smirked at the group.  
  
Hatori looked at Kana then grabbed her by the hand and took her upstairs to   
  
stay with Kisa, Hiro and Momiji. She followed willingly, not wanting to get involved with   
  
the situation any farther. Tohru watched them then turned to look back outside.  
  
"Whats going to happen now??" Ayame asked, looking outside at Kyou.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Hopefully, Nothing..."  
  
Tohru glanced over at Ayame and Yuki as they spoke then turned to look back out the doorway.  
  
"Oh Kyou.... Whats happening...?" Tohru asked quietly to herself. She then turned to Yuki again.  
  
"Uuuum...Yuki?"  
  
"Yes Miss.Honda...?"  
  
"What do you mean by...'Hopefully, Nothing'...?"  
  
Yuki blinked and wondered weither he should tell her or not. "...Um...unless it does happen...  
  
you don't need to know...."   
  
"uh, But?!---" Tohru started.  
  
"...Its just better that way...." Yuki smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry Miss. Honda."  
  
Tohru nodded then smiled back, but still had a worried look in her eyes. "Mmhmm."  
  
"Actually Yuki, maybe it's a better that you DO tell her...after all, if it really does  
  
happen I'm sure Tohru would want to know why...." Shigure said, finally getting over the few   
  
minutes of shock.  
  
Yuki looked at Shigure then at Tohru "But I uh--"  
  
"Whats the matter Yuki...You can't tell her?" Ayame spoke up.  
  
"No...thats not...--" Yuki started. Tohru looked at him and blinked, Shigure and Ayame did the   
  
same.  
  
"The braclet on Kyou's wrist contains the power to stop him from transforming into his beast  
  
form....If the braclet is removed however. His true zodiac form will appear..." Hatori  
  
said calmly as he came back down stairs. He kept his gaze on Tohru as he walked over to her.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean....His TRUE zodiac form...? I thought the cat--" Tohru started to talk  
  
but stopped when she heard Kyou scream again, from outside. Everyone who was still downstairs,  
  
except for Akito or course, Rushed over to the door. Tohru flew out of the house and over  
  
to where Kyou was. He was kneeling down under one of the trees by the side of the house   
  
and growling deeply. "....Stay....away..." He said quietly, trying to speak calmly so he   
  
wouldn't freak her out anymore then she already was.  
  
"K...Kyou...w-whats going on..?" Tohru asked quietly. Her voice sounded shaken and   
  
scared. She kneeled down beside him as she spoke. "Please Kyou....tell me whats going on...?"  
  
Kyou growled. "....When my braclet is removed, I change...."  
  
"...Change...Into your beast form..." Tohru added.  
  
"Y-yeah.... Why are you asking me if you already know...?!" He snapped.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.... I was just..." Tohru cut herself off because she figured the more she   
  
spoke, the more irratated Kyou would get. She sighed and tried to fight back tears.   
  
However even if she had started to cry, her tears would just have gotten mixed up  
  
with the rain as poured down from the sky and hit the ground, hard.  
  
"....Kyou...."  
  
"....I wish I could stop it ...but I--" Kyou paused as he started to growl again,  
  
and his eyes were now blood red, and this time the glowing didn't fade. He curled up   
  
into a ball and started to shake again as he started to transform.   
  
"....I can't....stop it...anymore..." he said. Then suddenly began to change into his  
  
mutant cat form. Tohru stood up and backed away as Kyou began to change. She backed into   
  
the side of the house after she took the first few steps up then looked at Kyou.  
  
He glared at her, now fully transformed as he approched her. "....D-Die!!" He yelled then  
  
clawed at her. She moved out of the way though and his claws scraped the side of the house  
  
(rather then the side of her head). Tohru shrieked as she fell to her knees.   
  
"Miss. Honda!"  
  
Yuki ran up to her and grabbed her by the hand. "Get up! We have to go inside, NOW!"  
  
he said. Looking at Kyou before he turned around and ran back into the house, pulling Tohru  
  
along.   
  
"B-B-But, Kyou!" She stuttered before she was pulled inside by Yuki.   
  
"Maybe it's not the best thing to hide in here....whats going to happen to the house  
  
after Kyou gets inside...???" Shigure asked. "Maybe we should find somewhere else to hide...  
  
..like Outside for instance." He finished.  
  
"It's raining, Incase you haven't noticed!" Yuki pointed out turning to the window.  
  
Shigure blinked and looked outside at the rain that was pouring down.  
  
"Oh, hehe.... So it is!" Shigure responed after a few moments of silence.  
  
Yuki coughed alittle and sat down. "...There really is nowhere else we can stay..."  
  
".......Well, Well Yuki....are you coming down with a cold...?" Akito asked, finally   
  
speaking for the first time in about an hour.  
  
Yuki looked at Akito with fear in his eyes. "Uh...No I'm fine..." Yuki answered.  
  
It was Akito's fault that this had all happened in the first place. Yuki hated him now,  
  
more then ever and as much as he wanted to yell at him and make him leave, he knew if he  
  
did he wouldn't be alive to see tomorrow. After he thought about it though, He could never  
  
hurt Akito or yell at him... He was to frightend of him to do anything like that.  
  
And Akito knew it...  
  
Yuki held his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself from coughing again.  
  
He couldn't get sick now....not with Kyou the way he was. He had to so something other  
  
than just sit inside and do nothing just because of a little cold or astma attack.  
  
Yuki sighed. Tohru looked at him. "Yuki...You really don't look like you feel well..."  
  
"I'm fine Miss Honda...really." he answered then smiled at her again. She nodded but didn't  
  
really believe him.  
  
"Even if it IS raining outside...whats worse, Getting Killed or getting wet?" Hatori commented.  
  
"Well eh, Yes that IS true...But lets see." Shigure paused and thought for a moment.   
  
"If Kyou attacks us while we're inside, then the house with be destoryed....and he also may  
  
eventually find his way upstairs to Hiro, Kisa and Kana and Momiji.....So it's just a guess, but I  
  
think I'd rather chance going outside..." He finished and looked around at everyone.  
  
"WE COULD JUST FIND SOME WAY TO KILL HIM WHILE HE'S TRANSFORMED!  
  
.....That way it will NEVER happened again!!!" Akito yelled. "He's a MONSTER anyway!!!"  
  
"No, he's not!" Tohru yelled. "Kyou's....not a...monster...!" she said nervously, Watching  
  
Akito.  
  
Akito stood up and glared at her. "What did you say?! You saw what happened to him! You   
  
saw what he turned into!!!"   
  
"He's under a curse!!! Thats not really what he is! He's NOT A MONSTER!!!" Tohru shouted then  
  
fell silent.  
  
"Grrr....Listen little girl! I control weither or not you get to stay with this family!!   
  
DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!!!" Akito screamed. Then looked at Hatori. "Hatori, COME HERE!"  
  
Akito walked over to Yuki. "I TOLD YOU IT WOULD TURN OUT THIS WAY!!! I GAVE HER A CHANCE!!  
  
....And now it ends!" He smiled evilly.  
  
"She wouldn't have yelled at you if her hadn't made her mad, you know Akito..."   
  
Shigure said. Trying to stay calm so maybe Akito would do the same. Akito had mood swings alot.  
  
One moment he'd be calm and laid back, then suddenly he would explode and lose his temper  
  
completly. Sometimes he became just plain evil, depending how far he was pushed. Which at times,  
  
didn't have to be to far.  
  
Shigure saw the fear in Yuki's eyes and tried to think of something to get Akito's attention   
  
away from him. "Akito please calm down....You don't want to do this!"   
  
Akito looked at Shigure oddly then glared at him. "Of course I do....I didn't want to let   
  
her into this family in the first place...OUTSIDERS SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALOUD TO VISIT!!!  
  
....Let alone LIVE with any member of this family!!!" Akito yelled, then looked back at Tohru.  
  
"HATORI!!!"  
  
Hatori walked up to him slowly. "I'm not going to do it Akito...for once,  
  
I think you should re-think your order..." He said quietly, then looked   
  
towards the door and it was crushed down by Kyou.  
  
Akito eyed Kyou then growled alittle. In all truth, Akito was scared to death of Kyou-all because he  
  
transformed...even though he was the one who had made him transform in the first place.... it had  
  
been in middle of the mood swing....  
  
"Damn it..." Akito held up Kyou's braclet.  
  
"Is THIS what you're looking for...?!" He taunted then tosses it outside. It   
  
landed in the mud and almost slide in the pond, but stopped just before it   
  
reached the edge of the water. Kyou growled, but in his current  
  
form, he didn't know where it landed or even what it was for that matter.  
  
"AKITO NOOO! ST--" Yuki started but stopped in the middle of his sentence because he   
  
broke into a coughing spell and clutched his chest with one of his hands, and held  
  
onto the wall with the other.  
  
___  
  
Kyou, who was still standing he door way looked over at Yuki as he heard him start to cough.  
  
Ayame looked at him then ran past him out the door way. "Come on Kyou! Out here!" He called,  
  
Then ran around outside, trying to get Kyou away from Yuki, Tohru and the others.  
  
"Aya! What are you doing?!" Shigure yelled. Then watched him run around and eyed Kyou as he  
  
followed Ayame back outside. Shigure blinked. "Ah I see.... Your distracting him." He concluded.   
  
Then wondered if Ayame would get mad at him if he went to help with the distraction.  
  
___  
  
"hmm...?" Akito turned to look at Yuki then walked over to him and grabbed the coller   
  
of his shirt and held him up against the wall. "You LIED to me Yuki!!" He growled angrly.  
  
Yuki continued to cough, but only alittle. He shut his eyes tightly trying to breathe,   
  
but he found it hard to do so, considering the fact that he was having an   
  
astma attack and Akito was holding on to the coller of his shirt like he was going to   
  
die if he let it go.   
  
"...I............Wasn't.....Lying.......I........felt......fine.........before...."  
  
Yuki choked. His face was starting to look flushed because of a fever that had been trying  
  
to take over. And even though his body felt hot to the touch he was begining to   
  
get cold.  
  
"......You know Yuki....If I didn't care about you so much I'd just have   
  
Hatori erase your memory also! Along with that Tohru Honda's!!!" Akito yelled.  
  
Yuki growled then looked over at Tohru and struggled to keep his eyes open.   
  
"Akito Please leave him alone!" Tohru begged and grabbed Akito by the arm and  
  
tried to make him release Yuki. "Get Off Of ME!" Akito yelled then flug Tohru   
  
to the side and watched as she hit the floor a few feet away. He held Yuki tighter   
  
after that and glared into the boy's violet eyes. Yuki turned his head to look at Tohru  
  
with a frightened expression. He didn't want Akito to hurt Tohru, or have Hatori erase  
  
her memories....if that happened, he would lose one of the only friends he had...and the  
  
only person who ever understood him and rest of the Zodiac curse. Who a member of it   
  
that it.  
  
"Miss....Honda!" Yuki shouted as he looked down at her.  
  
"Silence!!!" Akito yelled and then slammed Yuki closer against the wall.  
  
Yuki gasped alittle and shot Akito a frightened look.  
  
"AKITO! LET HIM GO!!"   
  
Akito blinked and looked towards the doorway and glared angerly at the new arrival.  
  
"Fine! You want me to let him go, do you....?" Akito asked then grinned evily.   
  
"Alright then, Hatsuharu....I'll let him go...."  
  
Akito finished then forced Yuki away from the wall and threw him across the   
  
living room so he hit the wall directly across from him. Yuki let out a cry as   
  
he hit the wall then fell to the ground and started to cough violently again.   
  
He rested his head against the wall and   
  
tried to calm down again and stop the astma attack.   
  
"Yuki!" Hatsuharu, who was still standing in the doorway rushed over to   
  
him and held him up.  
  
He continued to cough for a few more seconds and both of them waited for the spell to end.  
  
Yuki opened his eyes weakly and looked up, wondering who had yelled his name.  
  
He had been to out of it before to really notice who it was. ".....H-Haru....?"  
  
"Hatsuharu!" Tohru said sounding surprised and happy. She ran over to Yuki and Haru and   
  
kneeled down next to both of them. Obviously recovered from when Akito had thrown her before.  
  
Yuki sat up and rested his head on his hand, feeling ready to pass out. He looked   
  
over at Haru and blinked alittle. "Haru....what....are you ....... doing here.....?"  
  
"Well, actually.....I just came by to visit...I had no idea that Akito was even here."   
  
He paused."Then I saw Kyou and figured that something had to be up...."   
  
He moved over and held Yuki up again,  
  
because he looked like he was about to ready to fall over.   
  
"It's a good thing I came when I did...." He finished then looked over to the door way   
  
and then to Akito, who was watching them closely.  
  
Haru glared at him then helped Yuki stand up and walk over to the couch.   
  
Tohru followed and set down next to Yuki. Haru did the same, and Yuki was now sitting in   
  
between them and felt quite loved.  
  
Just then Ayame came flying through the door and bumped into the arm of the couch.  
  
((Note that it's only been about 8 minutes or so since he went outside....))  
  
"Aya, What Happened?!" Shigure asked and went over to him.   
  
"Kyou was trying to fight it ...but it didn't work and he suddenly rushed over and hit me...."  
  
Ayame answered and looked at Shigure as he stood up. "Also.....I think we may want to get   
  
out of the house as fast and we can...I made him angry, and now he's coming this way..."  
  
he added.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me...." Yuki commented. Needless to say the gap between the two was still   
  
pretty big.... Yuki leaned back against the couch and looked around at everyone.  
  
Hatori had set back down and was now starring at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come up  
  
with a plan. He sighed and looked over at Yuki, wishing that he would have brought the right  
  
medical supplies to treat his astma. However he had only brought the supplies that Akito needed.  
  
Haru looked at Hatori and blinked then turned back to Yuki. "How's your astma...can you   
  
breathe now?"he asked, giving Yuki a worried look. Yuki smiled and nodded.   
  
"It's fine....it should stay undercontrol as long as I rest for awhile...." He answered.  
  
"Hey Ha'ri, How Long Do We Have To Stay Upstairs?" Momiji shouted as he bounced   
  
down the stairs.  
  
Hatori sighed and looked at him blankly. "Until I come back up and get you...." he answered   
  
calmly.  
  
"But Ha'ri, it's boring! ...And we wanna see whats going on!" Momiji whinned and gave  
  
Hatori his sad puppy-dog eyes. Hatori sighed again then blinked alittle as Momiji's expression  
  
changed and he started to back away, bit tripped over the stairs and looked at the doorway in  
  
fright. "H-H-Ha'ri....w-wha-what is That...?!" Momiji asked. Hatori looked at the doorway, only to see  
  
Kyou standing there, growling deeply and looking at Momiji, who looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Tohru stood up and moved from her place on the couch, over to where Momiji was standing.  
  
She kneeled down beside him and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Momiji, I want you to go back upstairs and tell the others to stay in their   
  
hiding places just alittle longer, Okay...?" Tohru said, in a calm voice and smiled slightly at  
  
Momiji. he looked at her and tried to stop crying. "O...Okay Tohru.."  
  
Momiji took one last look at Kyou then ran back upstairs. Tohru sighed alittle and then  
  
walked back to over to Kyou. "Oh Kyou.....Please calm down....I know you don't want to hurt  
  
anyone....!" she said softly and looked into his glowing red eyes.  
  
Kyou growled and grabbed Tohru by the arm then whipped her around and threw her outside.  
  
Hatori stood up watching Kyou and Tohru in shock, and Yuki flew up off of the couch and started   
  
to run outside after Tohru but Haru grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit back down.  
  
Haru then slid his hand down Yuki's arm and held on tightly to his wrist so he couldn't   
  
take off again.  
  
"Let Me Go!!" Yuki cried and stood up, trying to break free of Haru's grasp.   
  
"Don't be an idiot Yuki, your in no condition to start fights with Kyou!" Haru yelled and held Yuki's   
  
arm tighter.  
  
Yuki turned around and glared at Haru. "I wasn't going to fight with Kyou.....I was going to go  
  
help Miss. Honda...." he growled and continued to struggle alittle.  
  
Haru sighed. "Sit down....I'll go help her..." he said quietly then stood up and started to walk   
  
outside,glaring at Kyou.   
  
Yuki blinked. "Haru wait, what if ....--"  
  
"I'll be fine...." Haru smiled slightly.  
  
"Haru....maybe thats not such a good idea... I don't think you want to go Black now, do you...?"  
  
Shigure commented and watched him and he walked over towards Kyou who was  
  
looking outside at Tohru. She was laying on the ground and he was heading towards her.  
  
Haru looked over at Shigure then at Akito, who stood up.  
  
"Let him go black....it'll make things more 'interesting'...." Akito said,and looked   
  
at Haru evilly.   
  
Haru gulped then looked away from Akito and over towards Yuki, and shot him a worried look.  
  
Yuki was thinking about standing up but he knew Haru would probably get mad if he did.  
  
Just then Haru, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure and Akito all turned to look outside when they heard  
  
Tohru scream. She was being tossed and whirled around in the air by Kyou at one point he even   
  
threw her into a tree and almost knocked her out.   
  
"Miss. Honda!!!" Yuki cried, then flew out the door so fast that Haru didn't couldn't even  
  
stop him. Yuki ran over to the tree and it was raining so hard that when he got there  
  
he was already soaking wet. "Miss. Honda?!" He yelled again,he had almost reached her  
  
when Kyou came up behind him and hit him on the back, forcing him to fall foward into the mud.  
  
"YUKI!!" Haru and the others all watched from the porch in shock.  
  
Yuki struggled alittle as he tried to stand up, but eventually made it over to Tohru and held   
  
her in his arms. ((I hate that pairing.... -_-; but oh well.))  
  
"Miss. Honda?! Wake up!" he cried and shook her, glancing up at Kyou every few seconds  
  
because he was slowly approching the two. "....Miss. Honda...please wake--"  
  
Kyou growled and swung his claws at Yuki,sending him flying, meanwhile the force had  
  
knocked Tohru out of his arms and she landed a few feet away from him, stirring some because  
  
all the commotion and yelling from Haru and Shigure had woken her up.  
  
"Thats it! I can't just stand here and watch all of this go on anymore!" Haru yelled   
  
then ran out into the yard and over to Yuki and Tohru.   
  
He picked up Tohru and then rushed back over to the porch and handed her to Shigure,  
  
then ran back over to Yuki and Kyou. By this time Yuki had stood back and was glaring  
  
death at Kyou.   
  
Haru growled and felt all of his anger build up inside of him.  
  
"COME ON KYOU! YOU WANNA FIGHT SOMEONE, THEN FIGHT ME!!" Hatsuharu yelled and walked  
  
upto Kyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note to Friends who read this:  
  
^^;;((aaaaaaaaaaaaand....I'm out of idea's....if anyone of my friends who read this have any   
  
ideas please tell me...... Unless of course you want two of the characters to start making out   
  
right then and there and turn it into a Yaoi fic or something (but shonen ai is good...^^;)......*glares at Aki and  
  
Midi* ....like I said...if anything comes to you TELL ME!!))  
  
---Rat_Zodiac_Yuki_Sohma   
  
(Nurikos_lil_angel) 


End file.
